Watching from Afar
by StarTraveler
Summary: Hunter and Tori growing closer. Blake's POV is now up.
1. Hunter

Disclaimer: Don't own anything related to Power Rangers. Just the story and my brain.  
  
AN: Just had an urge to write another Tori/Hunter fic.   
  
She was so beautiful.  
  
That thought races through my mind as I watch her sitting by the stream. Her blond hair is now down to her waist, and even after three years of knowing her she takes my breath away.  
  
She doesn't know I'm here, at least I think she doesn't. I like to watch her when she's not looking, so beautiful and peaceful not a care in the world. I'm obscured by some trees so she can't see me.  
  
My friends would laugh at me if they saw me like this, watching someone from the bushes, who knows someone could come along and think I'm a stalker.  
  
I'm not a lunatic and I really should tell Tori how I feel, but I'm to terrified that she might not feel the same. I snort at that thought, I'm a motocross champion, former Power Ranger, and a ninja teacher and I'm terrified of telling a girl how I feel.  
  
Real smooth Hunter, I tell myself, real smooth.  
  
I emerge from my hiding place but she's off in thought and takes no notice of me, and another thought comes to my mind. My brother Blake still has a thing for her.  
  
Blake doesn't get to visit much, he to is a champion rider but they always wind up laughing and having a good time when he's around. But over the last year, Tori hasn't watched his races on television, at least not as much as she used to, also she doesn't really ask me about him when I visit, only on some occasions.  
  
Maybe that means they're not an item, but then again they never really were. Well one way to find out. I take a deep breath and gather my courage.  
  
Today is the day I tell Tori how I feel.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
AN: Next up is Tori's POV. 


	2. Tori

Chapter 2  
  
Am I being watched?  
  
That question goes through my mind as I sit relaxing by the stream. It's a beautiful day and classes are over for the day. Now I feel a shiver go up my spine and I know I'm being watched.  
  
It's a nice sensation and I feel no fear at all. I stand up and turn around and I see Hunter coming toward me. I haven't told anyone including him that I'm attracted to him. When he and Blake first came to town it was Blake that I noticed.  
  
For the entire time we were rangers, Blake and I flirted constantly then after Lothor was defeated, Blake left to pursue his career.  
  
At first I missed him and I counted the days I would see him again, then as time went on it lessened and I grew closer to Hunter, I still ask about Blake but only as a friend.  
  
"Hi Hunter." "Oh hey Tori." He flashes me his killer grin.  
  
"We're you watching me?" I ask.  
  
He blushes, "Um yeah I was."  
  
"Its impolite." I tell him but I make sure to smile.  
  
"I know I wanted to talk."  
  
"Oh really about what?" I ask.  
  
He's now standing in front of me and I'm looking in his eyes, and then his lips are on mine. Hunter is kissing me! Joy courses through me, I've dreamed of this moment.  
  
He pulls away, "Sorry I shouldn't have."  
  
I grin like a fool, "Oh yes and I think you should do it again."  
  
He smiles and we kiss again, then we hear a branch snapping meaning we have company. Reluctantly Hunter and I pull apart and we see Blake standing there, jaw dropped clear to the ground.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.....  
  
AN: Next up is Blake's POV. 


	3. Blake

AN: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story so far, I've had a major case of writer's block and the urge to write anything has been zero, that and the fact life has been not to good to me lately. But the last few days have shown it's getting better. My urge to write has returned. This story is nearing its end; I'm just seeing how good I am at writing in first person.

Chapter 3

  
  
Here in Blue Bay Harbor at last.  
  
That thought goes through my mind as I walk onto the grounds of the Wind Ninja Academy. I'm looking forward to seeing my brother, Tori, and the other rangers.  
  
I do love my career but this place finally feels like home, and Tori has held my fascination longer than any other girl before her. Our relationship hasn't always been really great when I was on Lothor's side I hurt her badly.  
  
But that is the past and we're friends now, there was a time when I thought we could be more than that, and for awhile Tori seemed to share my hope. But over time she has become distant, treating me like just another friend. Maybe its time to tell her my feelings and begin a relationship.  
  
"Hey Blake."  
  
I smile, "Hey Cam have you seen Tori or that brother of mine?"  
  
"Tori is in the meadow and Hunter, I haven't the slightest clue where he went."  
  
Cam and I talk a few minutes longer and I head for the meadow where Tori and I used to take walks, as I reach it I stop short at the sight that greets me, Tori in the arms of my brother. I feel rage flood me but Tori isn't my girlfriend and we never dated. They're totally wrapped up in each other, kissing and not even coming up for air.  
  
I clear my throat and try to keep the devastation out of my voice, "this is quite an impressive show."  
  
They stop kissing and look at me, then slowly come apart but neither look guilty but why should they? Hunter smiles, "Blake why didn't you call me?"  
  
"I wanted to surprise you but it's the other way around."  
  
Tori blushes, "it's a surprise to me to, Hunter just told me his feelings for me and I feel the same, in fact I'll leave the two of you alone."  
  
Tori quickly leaves before I can reply and Hunter looks at me, "It's good to have you home."  
  
"We have a lot to discuss." I reply, trying to keep my unhappiness from showing. Thankfully Hunter doesn't notice.  
  
"How about we get the others and we go out just like old times?"  
  
I nod, "sounds great."  
  
Hunter and I walk back together and misery floods me, why hadn't I told Tori how I felt? How had Hunter gotten so lucky?  
  
Why couldn't it have been me?

TO BE CONTINUED....


End file.
